History of Clans and Guilds
This article has been written by others in the world of Clans and Guilds, and is copied (and edited for flow) here for clarification. As of now, it only contains events up to and around the year 2005. The Beginning Written by Cattivo. The Concept In the Beginning, RP’s were made and run within the IC forum. Each thread consisted of a few of the same people, simply within a different story, and using different characters: The traditional type of RP. But soon people began to want more, an end to the repetition of dying stories and unfinished threads, to break the tie that held their character to that one thread.. they wanted something more everlasting. Then came along the idea of using a developed character that would participate in more than one thread, yet still be the exact same person, holding each memory of different threads to make up a good portion of his past and present. This idea sparked the beginning of a new type of RP, and one that could not be classified as the “normal” RP’s of the other IC forums. These bands of people spread themselves over various threads, with the same characters; whereas the other threads held their own stories, characters, and environments, and stayed within the confinement of that thread. Soon, these bands of people started to form themselves into clans, each one withholding their own purpose or cause. This created a problem. The clans would travel from thread to thread, being accused of hijacking because of their inability to run smoothly with the normal RP’s. Arguments were started.. which started to create tension between the clans and the threads. The Creation The Moderators quickly resolved this issue by creating a forum dedicated to the ongoing RP of the Clans/Guilds; a new battlefront. The idea quickly spread throughout the site, and hundreds of different clans appeared from seemingly nowhere, all withholding their own purpose, or cause. The Forum was a hit, racking in hundreds of posts within each day… but every day has its darkness. Clans started to butt heads with each other. One would fight the other, dragging in other clans into the fight as allies or enemies. With so many clans being active, the fight escalated to a war of epic proportions; marking the beginning of the first Great Clan War. It was utter chaos.. unbelievable genocide. Mercenary Clans began to pop up left and right, only bringing the War to an all-time high as the larger clans fought against each other; using the smaller ones as pawns. The war got ugly from there. Fights were taken OOC, which took the war into a whole new level. Bickering here; cussing there.. it began to seem as if the creation of the forum was a mistake. The Defenders Then came along the idea of a new breed of clans. One who’s purpose withheld no benefit for themselves’.. to bring back peace within the clans. Created by Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) and led by Christopher Kain, the Defenders were made up of a strong few, who knew that their chances of success in their cause was slim. The odds were against them, and death was almost certain. In Order to stop the war, they would have to step between the clans; between the line of fire. And so they did.. and valiantly so; they stormed the front of the battles, and brought the clans to their senses. Against all odds, and all doubt... the war ended. Peace was restored. Afterwards, the Defenders found themselves’ to be quite popular, and respected, being though of as one of the larger clans. Many clans allied themselves with the Defenders, among those being The Turks, who of which withheld massive amounts of members within its ranks. Without a war to fight, the King of Fighters soon left the Defenders, along with a few others; leaving Christopher to guide the clan on his own. Peace lasted several months under the wing of the Defenders; allowing many clans to build up and restore themselves. Where ever a threat to the peace was created, it was quickly muffled by the Defenders… they did all that was necessary to prevent another Clan War. But it was no easy task, and very strenuous; many Defenders left the clan in search of something more. With the clan becoming weaker, their grasp on the period of tranquility was dwindling. Christopher was losing his hold, and the respect of the legendary Defenders was diminishing… tension between the clans began to build up again as the weakness of the peacekeepers became obvious. The Clan Council The Defenders were dying, only withholding the most loyal of members as time wilted away at its ranks. The Clans were becoming restless, each becoming too large and strong for its own good… something had to be done. In an attempt to bring the clans together, Christopher developed the blueprints for a Clan Council; one that would bind the clans to an oath of peace, and protect each other from those who opposed it. The Defenders and the larger clans met to discuss the matter, unaware that they were being plotted against. Meredith, the Queen of Darkness and Christopher’s life-long rival, and Legato, her powerful servant, disguised themselves as members of the clans. They sat patiently, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and did so with a deadly perfection. They caused just the disruption that was needed for each clan to throw up their defenses and run back to gather their armies; whatever trust Christopher had brought the clans to have for each other was lost. The Council had failed… War was upon them. The Brotherhood The Second Great Clan War was declared, and it was even more massive than the last. With each clan becoming so large during the period of peace, the battles were immense, and cost the lives of many great warriors. The Defenders had failed, and their faith in themselves became broken. No longer respected, or looked up to, they found themselves fighting for their lives just as every other clan did. The smaller clans were slaughtered, and the strength of the larger ones were dwindling; death was merely an every day happening. But in the darkness, and against all odds, a clan arose from the ashes of their brethren: The Brotherhood. Led by Najotu Alyosha and made up of some of the strongest warriors known, The Brotherhood declared their war; their conquest to dominate all that stood in their way. The Clans, in their blind hate, continued to destroy each other as the threat of the Brotherhood grew. By the time they decided to work together against them, it was already too late, and The Brotherhood seized control. The clan became massive, as its elite members pummeled the remaining clans into the ground. In a final struggle for peace, the last of the Defenders charged the fronts of the Brotherhood with what forces it could muster: The final battle front for the resistance. They knew their odds, and like so long ago, fought valiantly by each other. Christopher Kain, along with many other members of the resistance, was lost in the chaos of the battle. The resistance failed. Along with Christopher's great dream of peace. The Sleepers The Brotherhood siezed complete control over the clans/guilds realm, obliterating any clan that was bold enough to show itself. Nothing was, simply because nothing could be. The clan was made up of the best, and only the best. Soon, joining the clan became a symbol of skill... you weren't elite unless affiliated with the Brotherhood. Which strikes the big question. Who do the most elite fighters in RPGC fight when all that could pose a challenge are allied with them? The clan became restless within itself, what was there to do; who was there to kill? They came, they saw, they conquered... and it was now that boredom set in. A dangerous situation for a clan consisting of such powerful members. The clan was showing signs of breaking apart, seperating itself into small factions of close friends, who stayed loyal to each other. And it was now; when the Brotherhood was in its weekest point, that its most powerful enemy awakened. The mysterious Sleepers attacked with meticulous, deadly precision and coordination. The attack was well planned, well thought-out, and perfectly executed. They provoked its members, and drew them into a voracious battle; peeling away at their confidence in the midst of it all. Who were these people; these "Sleepers" who awoke with only one purpose in mind? The answer was never found, as the Brotherhood became disbanded by the untimely attack. Afterwards, The Sleepers dissappeared. Did they fall back into a distant slumber, or were they too lost in the chaos of the great battle with the Brotherhood? Its a mystery that still remains unanswered, who's secret still remains in the ashes within the clans/guilds forum. Amongst the ashes of so many other things. The ShinRa Years Written by Lilia Nariko ShinRa After the dissapearance of the Sleepers and the downfall of the Brotherhood, many new and old clans began to gain footholds once again, while even others died out. Amung those who died was ShinRa. Reno, co-owner of ShinRa and leader of the Turks, quit the clan due to a dispute between himself and the ideals of Rufus ShinRa. Thus beginning the company's spiral into destruction. With the glue that held everything in check gone, many of the clan's ranks quit shortly after their leader's leave. Soon only those that refused to believe ShinRa was done for remained. Rufus took up running ShinRa by himself, organizing a new program. Things did not go as planned and ShinRa fell even father. Fearing the death of his previous clan, Reno the Turk returned to do one last thing in hopes of keeping his dream alive. He made Yuji Hanbidge his predisesor and leader of the Turks. His biggest mistake. This would mark the end of ShinRa. Yuji went mad with power and started up a team of assassins and took ShinRa onto the bloody path. Reno returned yet again in hopes of changing his friend's mind, only to end up in a cataclismic argument that changed their former friendship into hatred. Rufus ShinRa died a short time after by an assassin he himself had hired to do the dirty job. Arata. Then Tipahurate entered the scene. Claiming to do justice Tipahurate chased Yuji across RPGC in attempts to bring him to justice under his own strict rule. After the Collapse During this time several clans had come to power. RPGC was a buddy world at this time. With the threat of the Brotherhood efficiently dealt with, clans could grow, and were doing so fast. Many gained places of power and respect, and many new warriors entered the scene. But on the top of the ladder were two clans. Those being Junko Nabetani's Sung In Shik and Gaberiel's RICOCHETE Industries. Both rose fast in the C/G world, and both gained a surprising amount of members quickly. Power and money was not something either lacked. Junko took it upon herself to hunt down Yuji, and in this Reno joined Sung In Shik and gave his help. The dispute was settled easily enough and without much incident however. But behind the scenes something else was growing that signaled the downfall of the newer clans. Humanity's Affliction. Lead by the terrifying "X". A powerful group of terrorists that worked for one goal. Destruction. They attacked Sung In Shik and a battle was fought in the lobby between Humanity's Affliction's leader, "X", and his underdog Phantom, against the leader of Sung In Shik, Junko Nabetani, and Reno the Turk. In the end, the terrorists won. Junko lost her hand to "X", and Reno lost his life to the late arrival to H.A's side, Merciless. Surrendering, Sung In Shik fell under the terrorist's control, and Junko became their new ally. Next on their list was RICOCHETE Ind. With an excellent plot of deception "X" delivered a crushing blow. Gaberiel had allied himself with Humanity's Affliction in attempts to save RICOCHETE from their wrath. Unfortunately he failed. Under the pretense that Gaberiel was accompanying H.A to back stab Junko Nabetani and Sung In Shik, he ended up the one attacked. Once in the Sung In Shik it was revealed that Junko had been warned about the plan by H.A and that the real target had been Gaberiel and RICOCHETE Ind. Unable to escape Gaberiel did the only thing he could. He fought. It was believed that he died in that battle. Humanity's Affliction mysteriously vanished soon after. Or died out. No one knows for sure. The Rise and Fall of Neo-Syndicate RED Written by Seth~Mayvus Super-Clans With the dissolution of Humanity's Affliction, their intent satisfied as were concerned the destruction and fear dutifully wrought, things returned to normal. The 'barbarians of the wasteland', so to speak, were done with the pathetic 'inners'. This left those within the civilized bounds of RPGC to once again rise up to their former stature, allowing the rise of Aeacus' clan Eclipse, and another clan took over a role that had been empty. The role of the Super-Clan. The next Super-Clan became Neo-Syndicate RED. Neo-Syndicate RED was started by several people, such as Maze and Maroki Sendi. However, it was Tipahurate who put the most muscle into it, as Maze was soon after seriously wounded, and presumed dead, at the hands of a White Rose assassin. The White Rose could be called a successor to Humanity's Affliction, but they hardly climbed to the same stature. Instead, they were satisfied with sticking to the shadows, managing only their own society, and assassination through cloak and dagger. They happened to anger Aeacus on an occasion, however, and were duly silenced. The echoes of The White Rose linger to this day, from time to time. They say that the leader is still alive, though there are reports she herself was assassinated by a miscellaneous group from various organizations. But the rumors of her still being alive come later in the sequence of events. Neo-Syndicate RED became one of the largest clans in RPGC history, swiftly out-doing Shin Ra and the various other Super-Clans that had preceded it. The quality of activity grew to a level of the utmost strategy and forethought, as the tactics and weapons of old became obsolete, and the people of old either adapted to the times, or were silenced with the past as well. The Clan Council had long fallen into disrepair, and Neo-Syndicate RED's mere existence inspired an incredible amount of growth. During the time of the clan, several smaller clans also came into existence, most of them mercenary groups. These mercenary groups included WEAPON, Avalanche, DIVA, and the Gung-Ho Guns. There began a great deal of fighting between these groups, which Neo-Syndicate RED encouraged, in the hope that they retain their own power, which they had been consolidating for the past few years of time. Two groups became aware of this activity, the two being Avalanche, led by Ezik, and DIVAs, led by 'The Bride'. They attempted a merger, and prepared to consolidate their power over the other mercenary groups, but prematurely. 'The Bride' launched an assault on the WEAPON HQ of 'Hells Rave', killing the leader, the man named Sura deCerna. This was marked as a period of decline for the group, and the members are said to have gone their separate ways, following this disaster. However, this disaster served as a blessing in disguise, as The Bride had been forced to play her last card, a suicide bombing. It also marked the time for a little known man within their ranks, named Seth Mayvus, to go and join a group known as The Dark Reformation. He began his tutelage under Necrolicious aka Richard Almans; their leader. The Dark Reformation, much to the disdain of the still quite powerful Neo-Syndicate RED, and their ex-paladin leader, Tipahurate, were a cult of creatures of the night, allied for the purpose of bringing Hell on earth. Their leader and several of his students were Necromancers. The rest were Vampires, Ghouls, Witches, Werewolves, and other assorted creatures, many nameless thereunto. They began to pick up where Humanity's Affliction had left off, with no one adequately powerful enough to stop them, except for Tipahurate, and his power-hungry group. They began a battle upon the deserted lands of Midway, and a grand battle began, like few C/G had seen in a many passing era. It ended with a stalemate, and RED retreating back to their Headquarters to lick their wounds. For once in a long while, Tipahurate had failed in his goals. This man many called the anti-christ. He'd been humiliated, and though he sought vengeance, he could not manage it. The super-clan fell on hard times, and without the resources to launch an all-out extermination of the town of Oslo, Scandinavia, which had fallen under the rule of the Dark Reformation. Tipahurate simply left the organization and went into isolation, not to be heard from for quite a while. It is said that during this reprieve, the weight of his existence fell in on him; he drove himself mad. The Rise and Fall of Darkness After the fall of Neo-Sydicate RED from grace, the Dark Reformation seemed not to have the will to continue to exist as a fledgling group of Dark Ones, intent on ruling the world. Many of their members lost interest and returned to more base activities as concerning their race. The last few members to exist as pertaining to the group were the Ssargon, a group of genetically engineered insects; two vampires, Mariss Deveraux and Marquis Jeremiah Sylverstine; a fledgling warlock named Seth Mayvus, who was growing bored with the inactivity; the second in command, a wizard named Ezekial Sparks; and the leader, necromancer Necrolicious, and his apprentice, Sinclaire. This was decided not to be a firm enough base on which to hold together their clan, and so they broke up. The Dark Reformation was no more. Seth Mayvus went and started once again the dream of utter chaos against society, with his organization of the Blood of the Fold. Mariss Deveraux founded her organization of Association Renaissance, with which she gathered together the children of the night that respected her far more refined style, and took over Venice. Seth took over the ruins of the domain that had once (and still covertly did) belonged to The White Rose, known as 'Black Water Falls'. He regrew a forest over the innermost ruins of their society, and left plains and a wasteland beyond that, one road going east, the only ground access to society, which lay one hundred miles away. In complete isolation, and unbeknownst to regular society, they prepared to launch an assault on the rest of mankind. At the center of his newfound dominion, he left one building. It was a massive skyscraper of black, that seemed out of place in this locale. They allied themselves with Association Renaissance, and while The Fold began carefully laying their plans for sending society rapidly spiraling back down into a dark-age that they would control with their brethren, Mariss Deveraux began slowly consolidating her power. Convinced that Seth Mayvus and his compatriots were a security hazard to her plans, she formed an alliance with a group of mafiosos with which she had some dealings. During the preliminary assault on a news station dedicated to announcements concerning national security for the United States, the leader of the organization of mafiosos, named Pigseye, took it upon himself to kill Seth Mayvus. Instead, Seth Mayvus killed him. While barely escaping with their lives, the Blood of the Fold managed to escape the building. Despite his wishes, Pigseye had been the only death at his hands, and he'd been forced to leave without confirming more deaths, due to the interference of the Triumvirate. Angered with Mariss, Seth left the world whence he'd come, for a planeswalker he was. He left his men and allies to do as they wished in vengeance. He had some things to do. Without Seth around, The Fold became like so many other organizations, and disbanded. This left a world seeking revenge for the death of Pigseye, but no one against whom to carry it out. The group that had attacked the Tower had failed to fell it, and now the tools of the group were left to gather dust, forgotten. During this time, however, a great many events of interest transpired, which included a group of wandering heroes called the Rovers to appear on the scene. Some unusual events transpired with their fallen leader, Sihara, being revived by Necrolicious. This also marked a cameo return of Tipahurate, which resulted in the elimination of multiple fledgling organizations. Later, Association Renaissance fell under the attack of a group of three mercenaries of great renown, the Triumvirate. They also disbanded. This left the stage empty for the return of WEAPON, and Clan Eclipse. Rises and Returns Written by Seth, including a contribution by Fellguarde The Rise of the Eternal Knights, and the return of of WEAPON and Eclipse Clan Eclipse first returned, after a long reprieve. The disbanded members of Association Renaissance and Blood of the Fold joined them, seeing it as having a sturdy history and base. Thus, Seth, having returned, found himself with no organization to return to. Instead, he turned to WEAPON, in the hopes of figuring out who here was still alive, with whom he could make an alliance. He now seemed quite a bit more deranged then previously, no longer satisfied with destroying things and organizations. His intentions were considered non-essential, however, and they welcomed him in with open arms. The Eternal Knights, an off-shoot of the ideology of the Defenders, rose to power, brandishing their swords in the name of the protection of the innocents. However, it would not yet be their time. They were forced into battle by the return into center stage of Sura deCerna, who was having a romantic relationship with Aeacus, leader of Clan Eclipse. They joined forces, and Sura persuaded Aeacus to launch a combined assault against The Eternal Knights, with the intent of killing their leader, a woman named Valient. They might've been successful in this assault, if not for the interference of Seth Mayvus, newly appeared on the scene, as well as Necrolicious. Seth Mayvus went in first, with the intent on capturing Valient for his own reasons. However, he was startled with Necrolicious already being there. The mansion fell in, and while Seth found himself fighting off Judas Gaebel, eldest brother of the Triumvirate, Necrolicious stole away with an unconscious and injured Valient. It is not known what transpired between them, but Valient is said to have been rescued by an angel, and Necrolicious satisfied in his own way. Following this, and no further need for an abundance of mercenaries, WEAPON withdrew into it's black-marketing, and Aeacus, leader of Eclipse, married Jadien. Eternal, UniFold, and Fabricated Industries With the world of mercenaries far less a monopoly, a man known as Bane thought it prudent to start a mercenary group, and take over that trade. WEAPON had no ill feelings about this, and they quickly grew wealthy, in this world now filled with splinter factions. They began gathering influence. During this time period, Seth Mayvus withdrew from the now boring organization of WEAPON, and noticed that with the death of Neo-Syndicate RED, the market of advanced weapon's technology needed a new organization to produce the leading edge of their wares. Thus, with the resources in Black Water Falls collecting dust, he dusted them off, and began a rebuilding effort. Within as month, he'd gathered sufficient funding to begin his business, and paid returns to his backers a hundred fold, thus ensuring that they would be forever indebted to him. Now, with a lawful cover for his desires, he began formulating his plans for a grand social experiment. Several of his former compatriots brought their own interests to him, including Eternal and WEAPON. He fulfilled their requests, and maintained a more then adequate power base. He began research on a project involving planeshifting, called 'Project Combine-Collider'. He withdrew his activities in the outside world into a form of Cloak and Dagger, and lived a mostly secluded existence. With the exit of Seth from center-stage, so that he could fill his coffers for his own most precious plans. And the same became apparent for miss Mariss Deveraux. With the strings from Venice still at her disposal, she created a small complex in the center of a great many miles of land in the are, and started a group with the same political intent towards the world, as UniFold had been made with scientific intent. The two groups began a secret relationship, and began allying with all groups, uniting them all. However, this intent of unity was destroyed, through the devious plans of Maroki Sendi, who attempted to kill Mariss. He managed to poison her, but though at one point she'd chosen to betray him in his time of need, he instead chose to fight off Maroki, for his own reasons. This betrayal by Maroki marked the dismantling of Fabricated. However, UniFold carried on. It was not an organization affected by anything but it's own scientific progress. And in those days, since the success of its terrorist predecessor, none had yet to wage a succesful attack againt its HQ, either for lack of knowledge to it's 'behind events' intentions, or due to it being seen as non-essential to strategic interests. The Purification Combine and its aftermath With the fall of Fabricated, there was nothing more then mercenary clans, Eclipse, and the ever shadowy organizations such as UniFold and Tipahurate's own technological firms. However, it seemed Tipahurate was not done. With the help of a communist terrorist named Kenzo, they began a new world order in the city state of Konica. Tipahurate used the weapons technology his own rival corporations to UniFold had produced, and gave them the technological edge over the United States. However, there still was no open war between the United States and the Combine, as The US still had a great many nuclear weapons at their disposal. The United States, in order to retain face,did not embargo the fledgling super-power, and instead granted trade assistance. This was partially because a freemason shadow cabinet had taken over the presidency, and the new very popular leader had granted special interest to the complex situation. One of the goals of this radical group was to ensure that persons with special abilities, who had been causing a great deal of havoc from time to time, were accounted for and watched closely. This infuriated a great many. In Germany, The Purification Combine was moving troops through the area, when they fell under attack from a group of such gifted people, led by yet another vampire named Caleb Bloodcraven. The ensuing fighting had disproportionate casualties, which led to the advantage of the attackers. The defenders were forced into retreat, after heavy fighting. However, this revolt was labeled terrorism by the world super-powers, and Konica walked away clean. A similar event happened in their very own homeland, when a group of unnamed individuals seized control of a military bomber, and destroyed their military Headquarters a few nights later. The information on this attack is unreliable, though; despite the damage, the Combine would not admit that such a successful attack had been rendered against them. Respectfully, one of the terrorists is known to be dead. The only major battle to have been caught on film took place in Chicago, where the Combine Enforcer Tipahurate led an attack upon the fledgling Wildcards clan. Numerous civilian casualties were reported and the city has barely recovered. Losses on both sides were scarce, and by the incidents end Combine forces had been driven to retreat by the enigmatic Gix’s clan and it’s allies. It was towards the end of this battle that Tipahurate was kidnapped by Mariss Deveraux, costing the Combine their most potent weapon. The fall of the Purification Combine, however, was not due to atrocities committed against civilians. Rather, it was due to the rise of another group, called Crimson Moon, who wanted to use yet slightly more advanced technology to overthrow the off balance group. That, and the fact that they managed to kill a US diplomat in cold-blood, led to the United States cutting off relations with the group, and the group falling apart in a horrible depression. This depression affected the entire world. After the fall of the Combine, Crimson Moon rose, and met it's end, after laying waste to Washington D.C. in a terrorist attack. Due to a similar attack on their very own capital ship, however, they themselves fell from the public eye, licking their wounds. Since then, the capital of the United States has been restored to it's former glory. After the Combine With the fall of these groups, the most recently relevant groups were WEAPON and RE. RE, led by Mariss Deveraux, and supported by UniFold, had constructed an immense facility around their compound that had once been used for Fabricated. A new consumer drug had entered the market, which left a disproportionate number of members in the hospital, in a catatonic state; it is rumored to come from UniFold, with no evidence to substantiate the claims. However, UniFold reportedly provided treatment for all left catatonic by it. Tipahurate was reported dead in action. And The Eternal Knights had begun to renew operations. Category:History